Respiro o seu nome
by darkenedroom
Summary: Kate está morando no acampamento da praia e Jack está morando no acampamento das cavernas. A distância entre eles desperta sentimentos em Kate.


**A estória se passa em algum tempo na 1ª temporada, após o episódio 1x08 (The Moth)**

**N/A: Música inspiradora – "Breathe your name" de Sixpence None the Richer**

**Kate's pov**

Hoje o mar está agitado. Os ventos sopram sobre as ondas e as mesmas se quebram com rispidez, mas não sem antes atingirem uma altura considerável.

As pessoas da praia agem rotineiramente. Shannon está estirada na toalha se bronzeando ao sol, Boone e Locke saíram logo cedo para as caçadas misteriosas pela mata, Claire está sentada ao lado de Rose, entretida em uma conversa animada. Sawyer está sentado lendo um livro diante de sua barraca, como um guarda protegendo sua coleção de objetos roubados do avião, os quais ele julga que agora lhe pertencem. Sayid saiu sozinho em mais uma de suas inspeções pela ilha. E assim segue cada um dos sobreviventes fazendo as mesmas atividades diárias, como se elas lhes trouxessem alguma espécie de normalidade dentro do caos em que estamos vivendo.

_It's every day _

_I'm in this place _

_I feel this way _

_I feel the same_

O sol está tinindo alto, as horas se avançam e uma inquietude me envolve. Dias se passaram sem a possibilidade de resgate. É claro que ainda temos esperança, precisamos ter caso contrário enlouqueceremos. Não sei por que quero tanto ir embora, talvez não esteja mais acostumada a viver cercada de pessoas. Os últimos anos em fuga me fizeram ser outras – constantemente disfarçada com pseudônimos como Monica, por exemplo – por isso é estranho ser Kate em tempo integral novamente. Nem sabia mais quem eu era de verdade até que caí nesta ilha e algo inexplicável aconteceu: não inventei outro nome. Creio que as primeiras horas foram tão assustadoras que instintivamente acabei nem criando uma personalidade distinta. E por incrível que pareça, eles gostam de mim. Está certo que quase a totalidade dos sobreviventes desconhece o meu passado, mas eles confiam em mim, me respeitam.

_So many days within this race_

_I need the truth _

_I need some grace _

_I need the path _

_To find my place _

_I need some truth _

_I need some grace _

No entanto não é a angústia que sinto devido a nossa situação ou pela proximidade e convivência com as pessoas. Estou apreensiva, pois nesta hora já era para alguém do acampamento das cavernas ter chegado com a água. Geralmente era ele que vinha – Jack. Porém ontem ele não veio, Hurley distribuiu as garrafas e antes de ontem foi o Charlie que se incumbiu da tarefa. O que será que aconteceu? Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Por que ele não vinha mais para cá?

_Is it all inside my head? _

_Is it all inside my head?_

Inúmeras perguntas povoam o meu pensamento, mas uma em especial se destaca: por que estou tão preocupada com Jack? Eu mal o conheço, ele é um homem livre, não me deve satisfações, não temos nenhum tipo de vínculo. Quer dizer...bem...admito que ele é certamente a pessoa que mais confio nesta ilha. Tivemos uma identificação imediata desde que nos falamos pela primeira vez, pelo pouco tempo que estamos nesta ilha, já passamos por situações limites que acabaram por nos unir e tal...mas...ele fez a sua escolha, quis ficar naquelas cavernas estúpidas que ele garante que são seguras, embora tenha quase morrido soterrado lá dentro. E eu fiz minha escolha, quis ficar aqui na praia porque acho que é opção certa. Ninguém irá nos resgatar se estivermos escondidos no meio do mato.

_I'll view the list _

_And take my pick _

_I view my faith _

_And make a choice _

_'Cause it's nobody else's but mine _

Olho para o horizonte e resolvo dar uma caminhada pela praia. Avisto a mata e nada. Então meus pensamentos são interrompidos.

-Está esperando visita, sardenta?

-O que?

Ia passando reto, porém infelizmente Sawyer não poderia perder a chance de me irritar.

-Ele ainda não veio.

-Do que você está falando?

-De quem poderia ser, do doutor! Pensa que não sei que está olhando naquela direção a cada cinco minutos com uma expressão tensa?

-Já era para alguém ter vindo com a nossa água.

-Vai ver o caminhão de entrega se atrasou. Ou até mesmo houve outro deslizamento de pedras por lá.

Sawyer sorria, as covinhas marcando a sua bochecha enquanto ele fechava temporariamente o livro.

-Se demorarem muito, vou dar um pulo pelas cavernas.

Dito isso, voltei a caminhar, não quis continuar a conversa com ele porque não estava com paciência para brincadeiras. Apesar de Jack ter dito que Michael tinha analisado a estrutura das cavernas depois do acidente, não tem como não ficar com medo de que possa acontecer de novo.

Um frio na espinha me acomete ao pensar nisso. Meu coração bate descompassado enquanto mais uma vez Jack ocupa minha mente. Tenho pensado nele mais do que deveria. Um sentimento diferente, o que me apavora porque não sei dizer o que é exatamente.

_You are in my heart _

_I can feel your beat _

_And you move my mind _

_From behind the wheel _

_When I lose control _

_I can only breathe your name _

_I can only breathe your name _

Talvez eu esteja sentindo falta de nossas conversas...é, deve ser isso. Estava acostumada a ficar sentada ao lado dele diante da fogueira à noite, jogando conversa fora e planejando o que faríamos no dia seguinte que pudesse ser útil para sairmos desse lugar ou sobrevivermos com mais dignidade aqui.

_The part of you _

_That's part of me _

_We'll never die _

_We'll never leave _

Mas agora ele mora nas cavernas e eu moro na praia, o que me deixa frustrada porque parecia que pensávamos da mesma maneira e realmente não entendo como ele pretende que sejamos resgatados estando os grupos separados deste jeito.

_You'll view the list _

_And take your pick _

_You'll view my faith _

_And make a choice _

_'Cause it's nobody else's but yours _

Resolvo me sentar perto das pedras, debaixo de uma árvore, tentando me abrigar do sol, ainda assim os raios luminosos se infiltram por entre os galhos. Fico parada embora o meu interior esteja completamente em alvoroço. Depois de um tempo de descanso, meus olhos começam a pesarem, o calor me deixa com sono. Quando estava prestes a dar umas piscadas, ouço uma voz ao longe. Imediatamente me levanto e presto atenção redobrada, o som vinha da floresta.

Era uma voz masculina, resolvo adentrar a mata à procura de descobrir o que estava ocorrendo. Vejo rastros e pelas pegadas frescas, tinha quase certeza de que pertenciam a Jack.

-Jack!

Gritei e olhei para os lados.

-Jack! É você?

Não houve resposta. Sigo as pistas e vou cada vez mais adiante até que um movimento intenso das folhagens me assusta. Olho ao redor e ouço ao longe um estrondo forte. Mais do que depressa, saio correndo, aquela fumaça preta se aproxima.

Corro feito louca, minhas pernas se mexem mais velozmente que os pés e eu tinha que arrumar algum esconderijo urgente para escapar daquela coisa. Finalmente encontro a região do bambuzal e duas árvores muito próximas, de modo que dava para me encaixar por entre elas. Foi o que fiz, porém o barulho sumiu. Aproveito a pausa para respirar, estou ofegante e absolutamente morta de medo. Então ouço novamente a voz, só que desta vez está me chamando:

-Kate!

-Jack!

Esqueço-me que estou escondida. Ao ouvir o meu nome saindo da boca de Jack, pareço ter perdido a cabeça, o monstro está por perto, mas não pensei em mais nada, minha atenção está totalmente concentrada em achá-lo.

-Kate!

-Jack! Tome cuidado, aquela coisa está...

Não tive tempo de completar a sentença, um estrondo terrível surge e a espessura negra e grossa toma conta de tudo ao redor. Encolho-me e choro desesperada, com os olhos espremidos, conto silenciosamente até cinco. Tremendo e completamente amedrontada, resolvo abrir os olhos, o pavor me domina e eu choro mais ainda ao pensar em Jack lá fora. O barulho pára e quando penso em sair para procurá-lo, ouço ao longe um grito e a fumaça seguindo seu curso em ascensão por meio do topo das árvores.

-Não, não, por favor...

Não escuto a voz dele e a razão me diz que aquele monstro o pegou de jeito.

-Jack, onde você está, me responda, por favor!

Tapo minha boca com a mão direita diante do horror da situação e as lágrimas não cessam. Saio correndo desnorteada e o procuro por todos os cantos, gritando o nome dele.

_When I lose control _

_I can only breathe your name _

_I can only breathe your name _

Sem resposta, começo a soluçar, uma dor genuína e intensa oprime o meu peito, sinto-me devastada, como se um pedaço de mim tivesse sido arrancado.

-Jack, Jack! Responda, por favor! Jaaaaaaack!

Sinto uma mão sobre o meu ombro, me sacudindo.

-Calma sardenta, ele está logo ali.

-O que?

Meio desorientada, vejo o mar no horizonte e um Sawyer com uma testa franzida me encarando. Olho para cima e vejo a árvore a qual tinha me encostado, as pessoas na praia, tudo normal como antes. Neste momento percebo que peguei no sono e tive um pesadelo terrível, mas meu coração ainda está apertado. Então, ao longe, eu o vejo.

Ele me olha de um jeito apreensivo, creio que deve ter escutado meus gritos o chamando. Levanto-me, em um ato repentino, corro em sua direção e me atiro em seus braços, o abraçando tão forte como se fosse a última vez. Sem entender nada, ele corresponde ao meu abraço e, notando minhas lágrimas ainda recentes que deixam meu rosto molhado, Jack nada diz, apenas afaga minhas costas delicadamente e me aperta contra si. Seu abraço é reconfortante, sinto-me protegida e aliviada por vê-lo vivo. Após uns segundos de silêncio, ele sussurra ainda atado a mim:

-Você está ok?

Nesta hora percebo que agi feito doida. E com uma cara super sem graça, me desvencilho dele e respondo:

-Desculpe-me...eu...eu estava preocupada.

-Com o que?

-Com a demora...Vocês geralmente não costumam aparecer tão tarde por aqui.

-É que tivemos um contratempo, por isso me atrasei, me desculpe.

-Outro deslizamento?

-Não, nada de grave, apenas o Michael que acabou machucando o pé.

-Ele está bem?

-Sim, foi somente uma torção.

Outro breve silêncio se fez presente. Jack tirou a mochila das costas e olhando para o lado antes de me encarar de volta, perguntou:

-Você está bem mesmo, Kate?

Claro que ele deveria estar me questionando de novo porque viu que eu havia chorado, mas obviamente eu não iria contar o porquê. Não poderia dizer que aquilo era resultado do medo em perdê-lo. Espere, eu pensei isso mesmo? Como é possível perder alguém que nem sequer te pertence?

-Sim, estou bem. Está muito calor hoje, estamos sem água e...

-Entendo, deve estar desidratada. Tome.

Jack abre o zíper da mochila e me entrega uma garrafa de água.

-Obrigada, estou mesmo morrendo de sede.

Sorri agradecida e ele me deu um sorriso tímido em resposta. Bebi um gole bem grande e disse:

-Pensei que não vinha mais nos visitar.

-Como?

Ele coloca as mãos na cintura enquanto descansa.

-Você não tem aparecido na praia. Ontem veio o Hurley, segunda-feira veio o Charlie...

-Nós estamos nos revezando.

Meneio a cabeça afirmativamente, baixo o olhar porque fico meio sem jeito, com medo de ter demonstrado um desapontamento evidente por ele não estar mais vindo me visitar com freqüência. Quando levanto o rosto para avistá-lo novamente, Jack está me observando de um jeito pensativo, sua testa está levemente enrugada como se ele estivesse analisando minhas atitudes loucas deste dia. Sua contemplação é interrompida por Shannon e outros do acampamento querendo apanhar as garrafas de água que ele trouxera para o grupo.

Suspiro profundamente e confesso que esse povo me irrita quando interrompe nosso momento. Certa tristeza começa a crescer dentro de mim porque sei que logo Jack vai embora, ele vai voltar para as cavernas antes do anoitecer e sabe-se lá quando será sua próxima vez no revezamento. No entanto, antes de se afastar de vez para distribuir o resto da água pela praia, Jack me olha de canto de olho e diz:

-Eu também sinto sua falta.

Jack acaba de proferir essas palavras e sai de perto sem que desse tempo para que eu pudesse processar o que ele falou. Fico parada tentando entender o "também" da frase. Desde quando eu tinha dito que estava com saudades dele? Ele pirou? Depois de analisar, cheguei a conclusão de que eu não tinha dito aquilo com todas as letras, mas tinha demonstrado através do meu abraço. E às vezes, os gestos valem muito mais que palavras.

Sinto minhas bochechas corarem, mas ao mesmo tempo em que estou com vergonha pelas minhas ações de outrora, posso dizer que estou calma. Aquela aflição que fez meu coração palpitar se aquietou e deu lugar a uma paz interior, um calor tão gostoso que me aquece. Só de saber que ele está aqui e está bem, me sinto perfeitamente melhor. Jack. Ainda não sei definir o que a experiência de conhecê-lo significa, o que sei é que a simples menção de seu nome prontamente me faz sentir-me segura. Jack. Como uma brisa refrescante que sopra lentamente contra minha face em um dia de verão. E quando me dou conta, já estou com um sorriso bobo no rosto e suspirando, com a imagem dele invadindo sem permissão os meus pensamentos.

_'Cause you're in my heart _

_I can feel your beat_

_And you move my mind _

_From behind the wheel _

_When I lose control _

_I can only breathe your name _

_I can only breathe your name _

_I can only breathe your name _

_I can only breathe your name_

**FIM**


End file.
